The present invention relates generally to social networking systems and methods and more specifically to geosocial networking systems and methods for aggregating group members.
User and subscriber interest in the social media space continues to spiral. The leading social networking services, for example, have amassed hundreds of millions of subscribers within a relatively short duration.
Many social networking services are typically web-based. Such social networking services allow subscribers to create user profiles and subscriber accounts. Such user profiles might then be utilized to match subscribers with similar interests.
Subscribers themselves can invite their so called “friends” to join their social network. By virtue of being friends, some users share common interests with certain other users while some friends have no common interests.
There is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.